DESCRIPTION (Taken from application) The goal of the Superfund Outreach Core is to raise the general awareness and understanding of environmental health issues through education and communication. A well informed society will be empowered to make individual and collective choices about personal health and the environment. The proposed outreach core employs traditional teaching forums and communication avenues, while recognizing the growing power of the Internet for dissemination and exchange of information. Outreach efforts are focused on the following target audiences: environmental professionals, educators and children, and health consumers. The specific aims of the outreach core, therefore, are: (1) to inform and interact with regional environmental professionals via a newsletter, homepage, and advisory board, (2) to enrich educators and children by providing instructional materials and skills through an ongoing collaboration with the NIEHS-funded, teaching teachers program, Risks and Choices, and (3) to inform and interactively communicate with the public by collaboration with the consumer health web site, NetWellness. We anticipate that by focusing on these groups and then approaching them through multiple avenues, the impact and visibility of the Outreach Core will be high.